La Satisfacción
by joaco16
Summary: Sin sumario. Solo para mayores de 18 años: Contiene Lemon (NicolexGumball). One-Shot!


Era una tarde como tantas otras en Elmore: Nicole estaba lavando los platos en la cocina,  
Gumball y Darwin jugaban afuera en el jardin, Anais hacia un rompecabezas en su  
cuarto y Richard veia la television, parecia todo normal, solo que... Nicole  
pensaba en algo, algo que la tenía preocupada...

Ella termino con los platos del almuerzo, era domingo, se puso a mirar por la ventana, miraba  
a un Gumball sonriente jugando con Darwin, luego subio a su cuarto  
y se dejo caer en la cama con un suspiro.

Nicole pensaba en que pasaban los años y ella necesitaba gozar mas de la vida,  
solo trabajaba y cocinaba, no se divertia con nada, solo a veces los domingos hacia  
rompecabezas con su hija pero eso era todo...

Ella queria mas atencion de su esposo, que siempre miraba la television o jugaba  
videojuegos y no le prestaba atencion a su relacion, Nicole necesitaba que  
alguien la satisfaciera.

20 minutos despues nicole seguia en su cuarto, pero desnuda y habia cerrado  
con llave la puerta para que nadie la molestara, Richard se habia dormido como  
siempre en el sofa mirando television, Gumball y Darwin recordaron que hoy era  
el cumpleaños de Penny a las 3:00 de la tarde y ella los habia invitado, eran  
las 2:30 p.m. y ellos no tenian ni sabian que le iban a regalar.

- Como pude haber olvidado el cumpleaños de Penny! - Dijo gumball

- Y ahora que haremos viejo! - Gritó Darwin

- Primero necesitamos comprar los regalos.

- Pero no tenemos dinero!

- Ire a pedirle a papa! Tú piensa que le podemos comprar a Penny - Dijo Gumball  
mientras entraba a la casa.

* * *

Nicole estaba sobre su cama gimiendo, era la unica forma en que se podia satisfacer, pero

ella queria mas... queria que alguien la satisfaciera pero no sabia quien...

Mientras, Gumball habia intentado despertar a su padre por todos los medios posibles  
pero fue en vano.

- Bueno entonces tendre que pedirle dinero a mama pero... ¿Donde Esta?

Gumball busco a Nicole por toda la casa pero no la encontro, solo faltaba su cuarto...

El pequeño gato azul intento abrir la puerta pero estaba con llave entonces tocó  
la puerta despacio.

Nicole, que se estaba masturbando, no oyó y Gumball volvio a tocar con mas fuerza  
la puerta. Nicole esta vez escuchó y dijo con una voz jadeante:

- ¿Quien es?

- Soy yo mamá.

- ¿Que quieres cariño?

- Mamá necesito que me des dinero.

- ¿Para que? - Dijo Nicole con una voz mas seria.

- Es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Penny... y Darwin y yo olvidamos comprarle un  
regalo.

- Pidele a tu padre cielo... Yo estoy ocupada. - Luego Nicole comenzo a masturbarse  
de nuevo creyendo que Gumball ya se habia ido.

- Pero papa esta durmien... - Alcanzo a decir Gumball cuando oyó unos leves gemidos  
del otro lado de la puerta.

*¿Que es ese sonido?* - Penso Gumball mientras apoyaba una oreja en la puerta y  
luego penso:

*¿Que hacia mamá hay encerrada?* - Y luego escuchó como los gemidos se hacian  
mas fuertes.

El miro por la cerradura de la puerta y quedo boquiabierto: Su madre estaba mas  
turbandose totalmente desnuda. El empezo a tener una ereccion todavía impactado  
por lo que vio, pero le habia gustado mucho.

*No sabía lo hermosa que era mamá* - Pensó Gumball.

El gato azul no pudo aguantar más y puso una mano por adentro de sus pantalones y empezo  
a mastrubarse. El sabía que estaba mal hacer esto pero no podia resistirse a  
lo que veía. Gumball empezo a soltar unos leves gemidos los cuales Nicole escuchó.

*Provienen de el otro lado de la puerta* - Pensó ella

Nicole se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Gumball, que ya no miraba más por  
la cerradura, no escuchó que su mamá se había levantado de la cama e iva hacia  
allí. El solo se masturbaba pensando en lo que había visto, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido de llave en la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Nicole vio a su hijo con una mano por debajo de sus pantalo  
nes y jadeando. El estaba rojo por completo y no sabia que decir hasta que Nicole rompió el  
silencio:

- Emm... ¿Que haces aquí Gumball, creí que le habías ido a pedir el dinero a tu padre? - Dijo  
ella un poco confundida y asombrada, por ver a su hijo con una mano debajo de sus  
pantalones.

- S-s-si lo hice pero el estaba durmiendo y no habia manera de despertarlo - Dijo  
Gumball avergonzado mientras sacaba lentamente su mano debajo de sus pantalones.

La mano de Gumball estaba cubierta de liquido preseminal algo que llamo la atención de Nicole.

- Eh... ¿Por que tenias una mano debajo de tus pantalones y esta cubierta de ese  
liquido viscoso? - Dijo ella que sabía muy bien que Gumball se había estado masturbando, pero  
lo que no sabía era por que lo hacia al lado de su cuarto (de Nicole).

Gumball no sabía que hacer ni que decir estaba paralizado, sudando y rojo.

Entonces fue cuando Nicole se dió cuenta de que el se estaba masturbando por que  
la habia visto a ella totalmente desnuda y masturbandose a través de la cerradura.  
Ella tuvo un leve sonrojo al pensar esto y se le ocurrio una gran idea...

- Gumball, cariño, no hace falta que me digas nada ya vi suficiente - Dijo ella  
en un tono muy sensual.

Gumball seguía rojo y no sabía donde poner la cara.

- Cielo ¿me podrías hacer compañia? Me siento muy sola y tu padre no me presta  
atención, podríamos jugar algo...

- P-pero mamá t-tengo que ir al cumpleaños de Penny. - Dijo él con una voz temblorosa.

- Vamos minino no seas malo. - Dijo ella triste

Gumball pensó por un momento en lo que le dijo su madre *me siento muy sola* es  
lo que habia dicho ella y era verdad: Richard nunca le prestaba atención y hasta se dió  
cuenta de que el tampoco le prestaba mucha atención a su mamá mientras que ella  
siempre se preocupaba por él. Esto le dió tristeza a Gumball y decidió pasar un  
tiempo con su mamá.

- Esta bien mamá - Dijo él y sonrió

Ella también sonrió y entraron en su cuarto (de Nicole).

- ¿A que jugamos? - Dijo ella con un tono entusiasta.

- Nosé mamá.

- Ya sé! Que tal si vemos quien arma un rompecabezas de 100 piezas más rápido.

- Bueno... - Dijo Gumball sabiendo que el era pésimo armando rompecabezas.

Habían pasado 3 minutos y Nicole ya había terminado con su rompecabezas pero  
Gumball apenas llevaba 3 piezas unidas.

- Esto es demasiado dificil!

Nicole al ver que Gumball solo había unido 3 piezas no se pudo resistir y empezo  
a reirse desenfrenadamente. Gumball al ver lo tan pésimo que era en hacer rompecabezas  
y encima las 3 piezas que había unido estaban mal colocadas, por lo que también empezó  
a reír. Los dos se dejaron caer en la cama y rieron hasta quedar sin aire...

Luego Nicole dijo recuperando el aire:

- Te amo Gumball

- Yo también te amo mamá

Ella lo abrazó, empezó a acariciarlo y le dió un beso en la frente. La cara de Gumball esta  
ba a escasos centímetros de sus senos... Por lo que él volvió a recordar cuando vió a su  
mamá desnuda masturbandose. Esto provocó un bulto en los pantalones de Gumball, el cuál  
Nicole se dió cuenta. El se sonrojo y ella sonrió y pensó:

- *Es ahora o nunca, Nicole!*

Las manos de Nicole que estaban acariciando las orejas de Gumball comenzaron a  
descender por su cara, luego su pecho y finalmente sus pantalones. Luego Nicole  
empezó a meter las manos debajo de los pantalones de su hijo.

- Mamá?! Qué estas haciendo? - Dijo Gumball desesperadamente mientras su madre le  
quitaba el suéter.

Nicole comenzó a juguetear con el pene de Gumball y lo masturbaba lentamente.  
Gumball no podía creer lo que sucedia sabía que esto estaba mal pero lo disfrutaba mucho.

Luego ella le sacó los pantalones y los calzoncillos y se pusó encima de él para  
poder masturbarlo más rapido y mejor, él empezó a gemir levemente.

- ¿Te gusta cariño? - Dijo ella coquetamente.

El sólo gemia. Nicole lo tomó como un sí y dijo:

- Entonces esto te gustara mucho más.

Nicole paró. Se quitó su blusa y su falda en frente de su hijo quedando en ropa interior. Esto excitó  
aún más al pequeño gato azul, ella se acercó y volvió a tomar su erección. Pero esta vez Gumball  
sintió que su madre pasaba la boca por todo su pene.

El lo estaba disfrutando realmente, ya no le importaba si estaba mal lo que estaba  
haciendo con su mamá... Ella empezó a chupar más y más rápido.

- Mamá!

Gumball sentía mucho placer y en cualquier momento parecía que iba a expulsarlo  
todo. Nicole comenzó a lamer el pene de Gumball y chuparlo mas intensamente. Él  
estaba llegando al climax.

- M-MAMA ESTOY A PUNTO D-DE...! - Grito Gumball gimiendo.

- SI, HAZLO GUMBALL, LANZA TODO TU SEMEN CALIENTE EN MAMI!

Gumball no aguanto más y eyaculo en su mamá que saboreo todo el semen de su hijo.

- Gumball ahora es tu turno de SATISFACERME - Dijo Nicole mientras se sacaba el resto de su ropa interior  
lo que provocó que Gumball tenga de vuelta otra erección pero mucho más grande lo cual  
le gustó a su madre.

* * *

Afuera en el jardín Darwin se había cansado de esperar a Gumball y decidió ir a buscarlo

mientras pensaba muy enojado:

- *¿A donde se metió ese bobo?*

Al entrar a la casa vió a su papá durmiendo en el sofa, como siempre, y logró distinguir que  
del bolsillo de Richard estaban sobresaliendo 50 dólares, los ojos de Darwin brillaron y le saco sigilosamente  
el dinero. Luego salió y se fue a comprar el regalo para Penny a la tienda sin avisarle a  
Gumball ya que el lo había dejado plantado 25 minutos en el jardín. Eran casi las 3:00 p.m.

Mientras tanto Gumball y Nicole seguían en su momento íntimo. Ahora Gumball era el que satisfacia a  
Nicole, él lamia su vagina y acariciaba los senos de su madre. Ella gemia profundamente, estaba disfrutando, estaba  
obteniendo ese placer que queria.

Pasaron unos minutos, el seguía introduciendo su lengua en los lugares íntimos de  
su mamá, ella estaba en su punto máximo. De pronto, sintió que tenía un orgasmo, Nicole  
soltó un largo gemido de su cuerpo descargando la tension sexual que había acumulado  
mientras se contraían sus musculos de todo el placer. Ella gritó como nunca lo había hecho.

Gumball se asustó por el grito de su madre y paró.

- ¿Estas bien mamá? - Dijo él espantado.

- Si cariño, nunca estuve mejor - Dijo ella muy sensualmente.

Nicole quería mas satisfacción, quería que su hijo la penetrara.

- Gumball, amor, PENETRAME - Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en la posición de  
perrito.

Gumball se puso rojo y nervioso, sabía que tenía que hacerlo o de lo contrario  
su madre se enfureceria, pero no quería lastimarla.

- Vamos minino, penetra a tu mami!

Gumball la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a entrar en Nicole levemente, hasta el fondo, a ella le gustó.

- *A pesar de que tiene 12 años lo hace muy bien* - Pensó Nicole

- M-mas rápido... Gumball... m-más rápido... - Dijo ella empezando a gemir.

Gumball obedeció y aumentó el ritmo, causando más y más placer en ella. A Gumball  
también le estaba gustando, por lo que empezó a tomar el control de lo que hacian, y sin que su madre  
le dijera cada vez la penetraba más rápido y mas fuerte. Mientras Nicole gemia aún más.

- AAAHHH! MÁS! MÁS DURO GUMBALL!

- MAMÁAAAAA!

- OOOOOHHHH SIII! NO TE DETENGAS CARIÑO! HAZLO MAS RAPIDO! MAS RAPIDO!

- M-MAMA! ME VENGO!

- AAAAHHH! ADENTRO MIO GUMBALL! CORRETE ADENTRO DE TU MAMI!

- AAAAAAAHHH! MAMÁAAA!

Nicole sintió como todo su interior se llenaba con el semen de su hijo, al mismo  
tiempo que ella tenía un orgasmo. Gumball cayó en la cama jadeando y cansado completamente,  
Nicole había quedado satisfecha, por fin había encontrado LA SATISFACCIÓN que tanto  
buscaba.

Luego de recuperar el aire Nicole rompió el silencio y dijo:

- Gumball, yo lamento que hayamos hecho todo esto... - Nicole estaba empezando a  
tomar conciencia de lo que habían acabado de hacer. Pero Gumball la interrumpió:

- Tranquila mamá, te amo. - Dijo el completamente relajado y la besó en los labios tiernamente.

Ella le correspondió el beso y luego le dijo:

- Te amo más minino.

Ambos se vistieron rápido y luego comenzaron a limpiar lo que habían hecho.

- Mamá...

- ¿Si cielo?

- Estaba pensado en que... - Dijo el timidamente pero Nicole lo interrumpió sabiendo lo que Gumball  
iba a decir:

- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos otro día verdad? - Dijo ella riendo

- Si! - Gumball dijo sonriendo

- Solo si prometes no contarle a nadie nada de esto.

- Si lo prometo - Dijo él abrazandola

- Lo próxima vez que lo hagamos sera mejor cariño, sólo no digas nada.

Y así Nicole y Gumball siguieron con sus vidas por delante...

FiN


End file.
